


Savior of the Night

by Tytue



Category: Cirque du Freak | The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Blood and Gore, Eventual Romance, F/M, Multi, Romance, This fic is old, Vampires, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25966606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tytue/pseuds/Tytue
Summary: Reposted, Edited and Revised from Fanfiction.netSet in a parallel universe where the introduction of one girl could change the course of the intended characters' lives and intentions forever. But some things can't be easily changed.





	1. Cirque

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago. But in the spirit of rebirth, I am revisiting this travesty.

When you think of the Circus. One thinks of laugher, fun, and food. Maybe a few creepy clowns and smelly animals. But nothing major. Nothing life-changing. I used to think that circuses were fun when I was younger. My parents would take me every year the circus came to our town. I liked it just that much.

The sights, sounds, and smells I couldn't wait until the next year to come around, so I could go yet again. That was until the Circus stopped coming.

It happened so suddenly, one year it was here and the next it wasn't. I waited as long as I could remember for it to return. It never did. So eventually I stopped waiting and instead accepted the fact that the Circus as I knew it would probably never return.

That was back when I had a family. A big brother, Mom, and Dad that loved me; life was great then. I still don't remember much about them. They were murdered right before my eyes when I was younger. I don't remember much about that either. As much as I remember was seeing a man dyed purple with red eyes and wild hair. He tried to eat me as well but was stopped.

The person that stopped him, I remember his face somewhat well. Or at least the feel of his face and his deep voice. He was the reason I'm alive right now. And when I think about it, I never really got to tell him how much I really appreciated him saving me. I was always taught to thank those who helped you, and I wanted to thank him.

But when the dust settled and I woke awoke from my hellish nightmare he was gone and I was alone. I hoped to see him again. So I could thank him. The man with the long scar spreading down the side of his face.

* * *

**Cirque!**

I was anxious. Maybe it was the exam I'd just taken or the ten-page essay due in three days I'd yet to start on. I chewed on my thumbnail, competitive, running through all the possible scenarios that could cause my almost nausea-inducing anxiety. 

" Hey, are you listening?" 

I turned. " Huh, what?"

" The mall." 

" What about it?" I asked slowing my stride. 

" See I knew it you weren't listening."

" I am...you said something about going to the mall. Right?" I grinned at her. 

Rolling her eyes she folded her arms across her chest. " Honestly I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Anna." 

I pressed my palm to my forehead, a headache was starting to form, the kind that usually superseded a migraine. Claire frowned, pressed a hand on top of mine covering my forehead completely. 

" What's wrong," she asked, " You've been like this all day." 

" I know..." I said holding her hand on my forehead in place of mine. Her hands were colder, the touch more soothing somehow. 

" Migraine again?" 

I nodded. " Starting." 

" No mall today then," she said. She looked disappointed for a moment. Then perked up. " There's always this weekend." I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face. Typical Claire, never worried for long. " What even are you doing this weekend?" She asked after a long considering pause. 

" Have a couple of reports to do," I answered. This was partly the truth.

" Same here," she replied. " Oh I have an idea," she said. " I can come over and we can do our reports together."

" That's a pretty good idea." 

" It's decided then," she replied clapping her tan hands together. " I'll run home and grab some of my stuff and meet you at your house."

" Ok," I answered. She smiled then adjusted her bag. We continued to walk. My house was farther away then hers was, and getting to hers would be far easier than getting to mine.

" Will your uncle be home?" She asked. 

I shook my head. " Business trip." 

" Perrrrfect," Claire purred, " No one to complain about our music." 

We passed the alley on the way down to my house. A daily thing in our routine. A black cat passed on the way there, and Claire smiled. She always smiled then things like that happened. To her, it was a reverse to the bad luck some people said you get from those sorts of things. " We pass this alley every day," she said. " Most people would be afraid, but nothing ever happens."

" You want something to happen?" I asked.

" It would be a start," she said. " Its always so boring lately." She pressed her hand against her face. I couldn't help but sigh. She wanted something exciting to happen. What could possibly happen that was even remotely exciting in his boring town?

" Well, I'll see you later Anna," Claire waved.

I waved back. " See ya later on tonight." She adjusted her backpack and started walking the opposite way of where I was headed. I waited until she was fully gone to head the way to my house in the middle of nowhere. As much as I hated to admit it I also wanted something to happen. I would never tell her though. 

"Another boring night…" I whispered into the air. I cradled my forehead in my palm. With the sudden absence of Claire, my headache was flaring again. I gritted my teeth. My headaches were becoming more frequent and intense over the past weeks, soothe only by sleep. It was becoming exhausting. 

I turned the corner and walked into the street. Under the dim light of the streetlamp, I could see the path beyond. " Home sweet home here I co…."

I stopped in my path. Someone was across the street. By the look of them, I could tell they weren't very tall. I started to open my mouth to say something but decided not too. 

So I continued forward. The person blocking my path didn't move. I was ten feet away now, and they were still standing. I slowed my descent. " Um hi," I said waving. They didn't move. I started around them. They sidestepped me blocking my path. " Hey what the…?"

They came closer. I tried to move. " Listen, buddy. I  don't know what your deal is." 

He still didn't move. I stared them down. They wore a blue hood, making it so I couldn't see their face. They were also leaning to one side as if injured. I started to say something else when the little person lifted their hand. In it were two slips of paper. " Um, do you want me to take them?" I asked, visibly shaking now. The little person began nodding.

Reaching out I took the slips of paper in my hands, ready to pull back if this person tried anything funny. Luckily he didn't. And as soon as I got the papers in my hands it turned and started to limp away. I watched them go, the papers in my hands.  _ That's kinda weird…. _ I thought as the person disappeared into the shadows of the night.

_ Cirque Du Freak _

_ Admit One _

" Circus of Freaks…" I mumbled still staring at the pieces of paper.  _ Circus….CIRCUS….!  _ Gripping the papers tightly I ran home. Forgetting about Claire, and the mysterious little person, and anything that wasn't the tickets in my hands.

* * *

" I don't like this," Claire replied gripping my arm. I ignored her and kept walking. " The fair maybe but not this."

" What's so bad about this?" I asked innocently, despite agreeing with her. After all,I had gotten the tickets from a strange person less than half my size. 

" You don't even know who the person was who gave you these tickets. It could have been a fraud."

" There not I just know it," I replied. " I feel like something is bound to happen at us coming here." The tickets seemed to be itching in my hands as I held them close to my chest. Just a day before I'd come across them when I met the strange small person who gave them to me. After bringing them home, I showed them to Claire that night. She'd agreed to come with me, reluctantly, wanting a change of pace for once.

" You can go home if you like," I offered as I walked up the steps to the abandoned theater's doors. ignoring Claire's whines I grabbed the steel handles of the double doors. They came open with a loud squeal. Beside me, Claire jumped. 

" Dark. So dark," she whispered. I continued forward, down a long dark corridor. Candles on the wall lighting our way.

" Tickets please ladies," came a voice from behind us. I turned swiftly. Claire screamed.

" Who the heck are you?" I blurted out. The man enclosed himself from the shadows. He was tall. The tallest man I've ever seen.

" I'm Mr. Tall. Pleased  to make your acquaintance." He bowed politely. Bowed he was still taller than us. 

" What do you want?" I asked not bowing back. I clenched my fist, ready to attack should he try anything. 

" Your tickets please," he said politely. Outstretching my hands I showed the tickets cautiously to him. He took them gently from my hands. Then tearing them in half he handed us one of the broken pieces. I took it.

" Enjoy yourself, Anna," he bowed again then pressed his hands against one of the walls. It opened instantly revealing a flash of lights beyond, and a theater full of seats. I hesitated.  _ How did he know my name… _ I turned to ask him, but as soon as I did I realized he was gone.

" Strange…" I mumbled pulling Claire forward.

We stepped into the corridor that led to the seats. Others were there was well. More people then we could count. Women, children, and men.

I took seats near the middle, next to a bald man, and what looked like his wife. Claire sat beside me, looking as pale as when we entered. " What scared?" I asked.

" Of course. This place feels weird. Circus of Freaks. What kind of name is that?"

" Their kind of name," I answered back. She rolled her blue eyes.

" You know what I'm saying. And that guy that greeted us. Creepy."

" Yeah," I agreed rubbing my arms, feeling a sudden chill.  Down below the performers were getting set up. Tiny people in blue hoods carried chairs and set up equipment. " Those are…" I started but stopped.

" What?"

" Nothing," I said. I hadn't yet told Claire about the blue hooded guy. Deciding to leave that part out. Knowing full well that if I told her she would not come with me tonight. Instead, I'd bluntly told her that the guy who'd given it to me was a homeless man peddling tickets for a few extra bucks. 

"When will this thing start?" She asked, now examining herself in the mirror. I shrugged. She turned my way. Staring at me for a moment she smiled. Then reaching into her bag she pulled out a stick of eyeliner. " Your eyeliner is dimming," she said. " Come here." She grabbed my chin and pulled me toward her. Her hands were unsteady, trembling softly. I pretended not to notice. Pressing the  eyeliner to my eye she started to apply a thin layer.

" Never know who you will meet," she remarked.

" Oh please," I exclaimed pushing her hands away. " As if."

" You never know…" she started. But was interrupted.

" Ladies and Gentlemen. I would like to welcome you to the Circus of Freaks. Tonight you will see feats never before seen and witness sights that will blow your mind as you know it. So with further ado, I introduce you to the Cirque Du Freak."

Everyone clapped. Including Claire and I. "Now for our first feat I introduce the Wolfman." He reeled back, and from the curtains beyond came the creature. 

" It's ugly," Claire commented as the hairy beast came walking out. A pair of half-dressed twins took hold of the rope connected to the wolfman's neck and led it towards the front of the crowd. People reeled back, but Mr. Tall held up his hand.

" No sudden movements or he may attack."

Everything got suddenly quiet. They led the Wolfman through the front of the crowd. I expected something to happen. For someone to suddenly get out of line and the Wolfman attack, but nothing did and he was gone back behind the curtains as soon as he came. A steady sigh of relief rang through the crowd as soon as he left.

His act was replaced with a dozen other acts, such as Rhamus Twobellies, a guy with two bellies who could eat just about anything. And a beautiful woman named Truska who could grow a beard that no one could cut. It was all interesting, but not what I had expected. Even so, I was happy to see that Claire was enjoying herself completely, clapping between performances, and even shushing me when I made comments. 

When it came time for the break between performances I was so hungry that I ended up buying what smelled like popcorn, only blue.  Claire, despite my protests, took the bag in her lap, claiming the first few handfuls. 

Annoyed and disappointed I pulled out my phone, having neglected to look at it since the show started. 

" He hasn't texted me back yet," I said my voice raised over the rumble of the conversing crowd. 

" You mean Robert?" Claire asked through a mouth full of popcorn. I nodded.

" He was the one who told me to text him," I said. Claire shrugged. Too wrapped up in watching the short people clear the stage that she wasn't listening to me. I  sighed, a day ago she hadn’t even wanted to come, now she was as excited as a child. 

" It's starting again," she cheered, clapping her hands. She was practically vibrating in  her seat from excitement. 

" What?"

" Shh…" she growled eyes glued to the front. I stuck out my lip and turned to the front.

" Madam Octa and Mr. Crepsley," Mr. Tall announced. The curtains opened again and a man stepped forward holding a cage in hand. My phone vibrated on my lap. 

Claire, who was already excited gasped and tugged my arm. Pulling away from her grasp I turned my attention to my phone, my heart racing at the possibility of it showing a message from Robert. 

“Oh. He has a giant spider,” Claire commented, “ Ew. Its ugly...and he is too.” She whispered. I looked up from my phone, just in time to notice the man as he stepped into the light.

He was tall, and a bit bony, yet from where I was sitting I could tell he was stern. A crop of orange hair sat atop his head, and a long scar settled down the left side of his face. Claire was right, he wasn't the best looking guy I've ever seen, but he sure wasn't the worst. Besides that, he looked around his forties. Which for Claire anyone over twenty was ugly. He was also a bit too pale, his skin almost the color of porcelain china.

" What's this act?" I asked glancing away from Mr. Crepsley long enough to check my message. 

" Something to do with making that Spider do tricks."

" What kind?"

" If you listen you would know," she snapped. I put down my phone. He was talking now.

" She is a dangerous spider," he replied. " The monk who gave her to me said she can live quite a long time." His voice deep, at odds with his body.  The scar on the side of his face shifted as he spoke. I suddenly found myself interested, but not on the spider. 

" Most spiders aren't that poisonous,” he continued, “ But not Madam Octa. Just one bite can kill." Reaching into his red duster coat he pulled out a flute.

Claire who was a bit too excited dug her hand into the blue popcorn and took out a handful, then as if forgetting her manners shoved it all in her mouth. 

_ Why does he seem so familiar…?  _ Pain, sudden like a bite, surged through my skull. I gritted my teeth but did not look away. 

" I control her with this." He held up the flute for us to see. My eyes went from the flute to his face, then back to the flute. The pain in my skull surged again, hitting me like a wave. Placing the flute in his mouth he blew a tone. I whimpered. Claire clapped. The audience roared. 

_Blood. Everywhere. Red. Red. Red. Everywhere._

_ Anna.  _

_ Anna.  _

_ Anna.  _

_ Hands reaching out for me. Everywhere. Everywhere.  _

" Anna." 

My eyes shot open. Beside me, Claire was pointing and cheering. 

A goat lay prone on the ground next to Crepsley's feet. Obviously dead. The spider sat on its neck. Summoning the spider back Crepsley gestured to the crowd. Behind him, one of the hooded people arose from the shadows. Gripping the legs of the dead goat it dragged the creature away. 

" Did you see-" Claire stopped short, " Anna, are you ok?" Her hands came to rest on both sides of my face. As usual, her hands were cold. 

" My head..." I whimpered, " I can't..." The pain was almost intolerable now, past any headache or migraine I'd ever had. My entire body felt stiff, yet my legs trembled as if urging me to run. 

" Now if I could have a volunteer from the crowd." Mr. Crepsley announced. I felt my body tense up. Claire's frowned. 

" I have meds in my purse," she whispered. " I'll get you some water." 

"No volunteers. I'm surprised. Very well I will pick someone." 

" No. We should leave," I said. I couldn't say where the feeling came from, but everything inside of me was screaming for me to flee this place. Flee and never look back. 

_ You will find nothing but sadness here.  _

" You." Crepsley bellowed. I dared not look up. 

Still, the room remained silent. 

“ Who'd he pick?" I whispered my eyes still closed. 

" The woman with the black hair," Mr. Crepsley announced as if answering my whispered question.  _ Black hair …I have black hair…but so do about twenty other people in his crowd. He can't be talking about… _

" He picked you!" Claire exclaimed tugging my arm so hard it hurt. I looked up quickly. Sure enough, he  was pointing to where I was sitting.


	2. Autograph

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Fanfiction.net
> 
> Enjoy...

_ I think I'm going to throw up… _ His eyes were on me. And he was smiling. My bangs fell over my eyes as I stood. My body moved on their own accord, heading down the stair, a puppet on a string. Claire gripped my arm. 

“ Anna...I don’t think.” 

" Ah. Two volunteers are just as good."

“ Anna?” Claire called again. I turned to her, our eyes locking even as we descended the steps. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. I forced myself to smile. 

“ Excitement right?” I said as we reached the bottom. Claire grinned. Once down she pulled me up to the stage. The lights blared in my eyes causing me to blink uncontrollably for a moment before I adjusted. 

" OMG," Claire exclaimed. Mr. Crespley chuckled lightly.

" And what are your names?"

" I'm Claire,” Claire said gesturing to herself, ``And this is Anna."

" It is a pleasure to meet you. I assume you already know our names," he said beckoning to the spider and then himself. Claire nodded, I followed. " Then let us continue." He shifted around swiftly until he was behind us both. His hands went to our shoulders. I jerked my head up quickly. Then ducking between the both of us he replied. " I need complete silence from both of you. Not even a squeal. You are also to remain motionless, even the slightest movement could set her off."

I didn't need to know what " her" he was referring to. He was talking about the deadly spider.

" Do I make myself clear?"

Claire nodded. I still remained motionless. My eyes were probably as wide as saucers because his gaze quickly went to me. His eyebrows curved in what almost looked like worry. I still kept my eyes averted.

" She understands," Claire replied, touching my arm. I jerked up.

" Yes…um, sure…" I stuttered. Mr. Crespley nodded. Then turning back to the crowd he announced he was going to begin and that everyone was to remain perfectly still and quiet because our lives could be in danger. We stood completely still. I held my breath. The flute began to play and Madam Octa slowly crept towards us. Once close enough she jumped. I almost flinched but remembered myself and instead kept completely still.

She landed on Claire's shoulder. Claire didn't even stir. He blew another tone and Madam Octa went to work. First climbing up Claire's shoulder to her head then back down to her other shoulder. Then clawing down she started a web from Claire's arm towards mine.

Her legs were soft against my skin, whereas I expected them to be prickly or rough. Another web shot forth and landed on my arm, before she jumped back over to Claire and did the same, continuing the process until there was a design of web between the both of us.

Blowing the flute again he summoned Madam Octa back towards him and into his cage. Once inside everyone began to clap. Clepsley bowed slowly. I relaxed slightly, Claire started to smile. The web design between both of us was elaborate and beautiful.

"Thank you ladies." He said, looking in our direction. Claire beamed. I glared back at him. 

" You're welcome," Claire replied. He bowed to her slightly. Then his intense gaze went to me. I held my gaze firm. My headache, now a dull ache behind my eyes, took a backseat to nausea still building in my gut. 

" I know you from somewhere,” My mouth moved of its own accord, the words spilling before I could think to stop them. 

" Excuse me," he said roughly. 

" You heard me," I said back suddenly, feeling brave. He was next to me in a flash, his hand went to the small of my back. It was large and hot. Falling in line with both Claire and me he started to push us up the stairs towards our seats. No matter how hard I resisted, it was no use he was stronger.

We made it to our seats and Claire sat down, eyes still bright. I stayed standing and instead glared at him making sure to catch his glance. He noticed. No, he did more than notice, he matched my glare with one of his own. " Some things," he said his voice barely above a whisper. " Young women such as yourselves should not know." Then he turned, his long red coat billowing behind him.

" Oh my gosh that was great," Claire cheered. " Especially at the end when Mr. Crespley called us up. So exciting.” 

I nodded at her. My headache was gone, but I felt raw, like a scabbed inside me had been pulled clean, exposing flesh. I’d wanted to say more, chase Crepsley down, but before I could say anymore he’d disappeared without a trace.

_ Where have I met him? Or seen him… _ I stopped in my tracks. Claire who was still blabbing stopped and faced me. " What?"

" Nothing," I said, still walking." Let's just go home."

" I agree. I'm really tired," Claire remarked, yawning. Then taking my arm like she did in the theater she led me towards my house.

"  _ I have devoured your family little one. And now I'm going to eat you." the purple creature taunted reaching out with one clawed hand. I cowered and stuck behind myself hoping that somehow someway that would protect me. _

_ I wanted to scream but who would hear me. I wanted to fight but I would lose. I had nothing left. My family was dead. I had no one else, nothing else…I wanted to die. So I waited. For the strike and the pain that followed. It felt like being swept up in someone's warm embrace. _

_ My family maybe. Here to welcome me to wherever it was they went. _

"  _ Are you alright young one?" Someone was speaking to me. Their voice was deep and unfamiliar but reassuring all the same. I couldn't speak; all I could do was stare. The figure above me was clouded in darkness but their features were still somewhat visible. _

_ I wanted to know who they were. Reaching up I touched their face lightly with my small hands. Their skin was rough yet soft under my palm and full of dents and scars. "Angel…" I whispered before I fell asleep in they're arms. _

I was cold. The air must have been put on full blast because when I fell asleep it wasn't this cold. I peeked warily over the side of the bed. Claire was lying on the bed beside me. Her eye covers and pink elephant plushie in her arms. I rolled over onto the floor, landing on all fours and crawled to the hall where the air conditioner was located.

_ Another dream about that night…that guy…who saved me.  _ I held my head as I turned the heat on and the cold air off. Tonight had been hectic. It all had happened so fast.

" I need some air." Walking back inside I grabbed Claire's pink coat and slipped it on. Then walking outside I stood warily on my pouch. It was quiet outside, the only light available was the one street lamp perched on the edge of the street.

_ Could he be the one who saved me…?  _ My memory from back then was so shattered, 

"I have to know…."

Had the cirque left yet? I wondered if they were still there. If they were, he would be there and I could explain what I needed to. I would know if it was him.

My heart was racing as I ran off my steps and into the streets. Not thinking about what I was doing only focused on meeting that man.  _ If he isn't the right one …then I can keep looking.  _ I told myself as I continued to run forward, backtracking the steps Claire and I took before.

There was no doubt in my mind that this could be dangerous. And that I should have woken up Claire and had her come with me before I journeyed down here. But it was too late to turn back now. And I had to see if this man was the one I wanted before I let them leave.

* * *

Approaching the theater I was happy to discover that they were still there. Grabbing the doors to the theater I pushed them forward. They opened with a slight squeal and I stepped inside. I opened my mouth to announce that I was here, but stopped when I realized that doing so could erupt unneeded attention.

So instead I walked down the corridor like Claire and had before, into the audience seats. The lights were still up and the stage prepped. Two figures stood on the stage one was green and the other was a kid about fifteen. They seemed to be in the middle of laughing.

I climbed down the stairs slowly, " Um hello," I called down. They both turned to me. The kid with the green skin reared back and the other leaped forward. " What are you doing here?" He growled coming towards me.

I backed up holding up my hands. " I came to look for someone," I said. " My name is Anna. Nice to meet you."

" Hey that's that girl from before," the green kid who I recognized as the Snake boy from the show replied.

" Oh it is." the boy in front of me said straightening up. " What do you want? An autograph or something?"

I started to shake my head but thought better of it. " Yes," I said slowly.

" From who?" The Snakeboy replied.

" Um…" I said.

" Me of course. Who else could she want it from," the boy joked. He smiled then turned to me.

" I'm Darren by the way." He held out his hands. His fingernails were a bit long. I took it cautiously. " And this is Erva. He's a Snakeboy."

" You probably saw me. That was me who stuck my head in the snake's mouth. By the way."

I nodded. He grinned. Darren chuckled lightly. Then his face grew serious. " You shouldn't be here. It's dangerous."

" I came to look for someone," I repeated. 

" Who."

" I can't remember his name."

" Is he part of the show or did you lose him after?"

" Part of the show," I said, still playing coy.

" There are plenty of people in the show," Evra said. I bit my lip.

" He had a giant spider and….he…"

Darren's face grew serious. " What could you want with Mr. Crepsley?" He was coming towards me now. I backed away, bumping the table behind me. His demeanor had shifted, gone was the grinning little boy, replaced by something almost sinister. " Huh?"

I shook my head. " I…have too…."

" What?" He growled. I fell over onto my butt. He didn't move.

" Maybe she wants his autograph," Erva cut in. Darren growled showing teeth. " She did say that she wanted one of our autographs. And this wouldn't be the first time someone has come looking for something like that."

" Never for Mr. Crepsley's through," Darren said. I felt small under his gaze, weak, almost frightened. 

" There's always a first for everything," Evra shrugged. Darren considered his words, his eyes never once leaving me. Then all at once, like a storm passing, he shrugged. 

" Why would you want his autograph," Darren asked grabbing my arm before I could protest. He hauled me to my feet with one pull, his center of gravity never shifting as I stumbled to my feet. 

“ How-” I began. 

. " He's creepy and old and…"Darren continued. 

" Ugly," Evra laughed. Darren joined him.

" Grouchy when he wakes up," Darren noted seriously. 

I thought about a reasonable excuse.  _ What would Claire say? _ " I think he's cute," I said, regretting the words as soon as I said them.  _ Good excuse Anna.  _

They looked from one another then back at me before bursting out in laughter. " Cute," Darren raved. " Wow, you're funny."

" Yeah. That’s a good one,” Evra giggled. 

I didn't smile with them. Instead, I put a look of complete seriousness on my face. After a moment they stopped laughing realizing that I was telling the truth.

" She's serious," Evra said. " I think we should give her what she wants."

" I'm not waking him up."

" He's asleep?" I asked. I was getting closer. All I had to do was convince them to let me see him. " I can wait for him to wake up."

" You would wait until tomorrow ?" Darren asked. I nodded. You really want to see him. You want that autograph that much?"I nodded again. He sighed. " Ok. But I can't guarantee that he will do it, or be nice about it." He warned. " Ok wait here," Darren turned on his heel and disappeared behind the curtains. Leaving me with Evra.

" So why do you want his autograph?"

" Didn't I already tell you," I snapped.

" Seriously?"

" Yes."

" How does he get all the pretty girls?"

I smiled lightly. We waited in silence a little while longer before Darren appeared from the shadows, a tired-looking Mr. Crespley at his side.

" I hope you have a valid excuse for disturbing my sleep." Mr. Crespley complained.

" I do sorta," Darren replied, leading him onto the stage where Evra and I stood. He was scratching his scar when he finally took a look at me. I felt my heart skip a beat.  _ Why did I come here anyway? _

"What is the meaning of this?" He asked. He looked angry. Suddenly the idea of meeting him didn't seem like such a good plan. 

"She wants your autograph," Darren replied nervously.

"My what?"

"Your autograph," I said glaring at him through my bangs. His eyes suddenly filled with disbelief. I looked down. "I'm not leaving until I get it."

"Ridiculous," he snorted. "Do you expect me to believe his rubbish?" I didn't answer. "Tell me girl who really sent you?"

"Um…"

"Speak up," he snapped.

"No one. I came…to…." I stuttered, ashamed by how low my voice sounded in his looming presence. His hands went to his face.

"Then if no one sent you. Then why are you really here?" He now sounded annoyed.

" I told you already," I said. " I really liked the show and your performance. So I…" I looked up. Everyone was staring at me now with astonishment, as if I were the one with the green skin and creepy scars.

" Very well," Mr. Crespley said, sitting down. "It can not hurt to give this young woman what she came all this way for. Darren get me a pin and paper."

Darren ran to the back and returned with a pin and paper, just as instructed. After handing Crepsley the paper we watched as he wrote his name neatly on the page. Evra who was still standing beside me huffed.

" Here," Mr. Crepsley replied, holding out the paper. " Is that all?" Or would you like my life story as well?" 

" No," I snapped, locking gazes with him. He looked surprised.  _ Just say it Anna. Ask him if he remembers you...  _ I opened my mouth and blurted out. "Can I touch your scar?"

Both Evra and Darren gasped. Mr. Crepsley looked shocked.

" Um Anna…" Darren whispered. Dareen’s hand found the end of my shirt and tugged hard. I pushed him away. I put as much determination as possible on my face.  _ If it's the same then… _

Mr. Crepsley’s sudden laughter bellowed against the halls, making me flinch. It was thick and deep.

" In all my years. Never have I met someone so blazin before." He stood at his full height. " Very well," he said, growing serious. " But this is the last." He sounded flattered. I stepped forward, my hands were shaking.

Everyone was quiet but even then I'd blocked them out. Reaching up I pressed my palm against his face and closed my eyes.  _ Scars, rough skin.  _ My fingers moved over the scar on the left side, the most prominent.  _ It's him….I found him.  _ I opened my eyes. He was staring at me. Obviously waiting for a reaction.

I took my hands from his face and pressed them into my skirt. Everyone remained silent. 

" Thank you," I said bowing. No one moved. " Thank you so much," Turning on my heel I ran off the stage and down the theater seats to the outside.

_ It was him…. _ I thought as I crunched the paper to my chest.

Larten Crepsley

It read. " Larten," I huffed. " He's the one, who saved me."

* * *

" Do you want me to chase her?" Darren asked his gaze still at the theatre's exit. Given the word, he could be on her trail in minutes. " She couldn't have gotten far."

" No, leave her. Her matter of coming was strange but it is nothing to fret over," Mr. Crepsley assured.

" But it's still weird how she ran away," Evra added. " How old was she anyway?"

" She couldn't have been any older than you Evra. I guess about eighteen ." Mr. Crepsley added scratching his scar.

" She was blushing the entire time," Darren said. " Oh…she has a crush on Mr. Crepsley."

" She did say you were cute," Evra replied. Mr. Crepsley’'s ears reddened. He turned away.

" I'm going to rest. Do not disturb me again with petty matters." He stalked off to his coffin. His hand stroking his scar the whole way. Just how long had it been since he felt the touch of a female's hands upon him? Far too long for his liking. Just having that girl touch his scared face in such a way sent him off balance.

She was just a human, a dime a dozen but he felt as if he knew her somewhere. Like a distant memory lodged someone in the creases of his mind. This same feeling had occurred also when he called her up. One could even say that, that was the reason he pointed her out in the first place.

" Ridiculous woman," he grumbled, returning to his room.


End file.
